1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, and is a self-emission type (or kind of) display apparatus in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer to generate excitons that change from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-emission display apparatus does not use a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage, may be light-weight, and may be thin. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next generation display apparatus owing to its high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a quick response speed. However, since an organic light-emitting device is deteriorated due to penetration of external moisture or oxygen into the organic light-emitting device, external moisture or oxygen need to be blocked from penetrating into the organic light-emitting device.